supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Issendrix
Issendrix is a nation where the entire system is based on the element mercury. Huge towers of solid mercury rise to heights of several miles and every inhabitant is fitted with custom mercury armor when they become of age. Additional Info Geography: Issendrix is built on a large atoll which is shaped like a crescent and has several islands within it. The largest city area is known as Dyrem, and features the most acclaimed universities and galleries in Issendrix. On the third-largest island in the center is situated a space and aeronautics program, and the residents of Issendrix have discovered that their atoll (about the size of North America and Australia combined) is the only landmass big enough to be considered a continent on their world. Their planet, Issen, orbits the blue star Rigel at a far distance, with a slightly elliptical orbit. Ambient light is blue because of this. It has one moon in geostationary orbit (it never sets) and several rings. Because of this the planet is slightly wider around the middle and tides do not exist. It's slightly larger than earth but has an average surface temp. of 41-48 degrees Farenheit. The water is H2O. Culture: Issendrix has been united under a vaguely Marxist government since its founding. The atoll originally featured several large city-states (Dyrem, Baymor, and Kinhotys) but after the kings were assasinated the people decided to unite under equal rule as all the kings had been tyrants. Issendrix society incorporates a high focus on learning and the arts and the best and brightest become architects, engineers and artists. Theater is very popular and television has not been invented (radio has.) Armor made of mercury is quite light and effective, and not dangerous because the chemists at the Dyrem First Institute have developed a way of purifying mercury so as to make it nontoxic. Names are hyphenated, with the prefix indicating your marital status and the suffix your given name. Ex (not a character): Wan-Kem. The "Wan" indicates that he's married and "Kem" is his given name. 58% of the populace lives in cities. Society is similar to human but has only one religious belief: Upon death, if the body is turned into mercury, then your spirit will have peace. Language (for ease of RP) is English but pluralizing is done by adding -en or, less commonly, -in to the singular form. The one exception is the word NiiVan, which is the same regardless of number. The total population is about 820 million NiiVan and the 5 largest cities are, in descending order: Dyrem, Kinhotys, Baymor, Jiktys and Nuurt. Government: Issendrix is governed by a fair system that is loosely based on Socialism. Every citizen is given the right to hold a convention to protest or discuss laws. The governing Parliament is reelected every six months by popular vote and no individual is allowed to serve two consecutive terms. Currency is in the form of government-issued tokens, and bartering is also prominent. Fauna and Flora: No flora more advanced than grasses and berries have developed on Issen because of a high metal level in the soil. Fungi have evolved into semi-intelligent creatures known as the Sylvin. These migratory beings have been domesticated much as cows are on earth. Their meat has a rich, smooth flavor and the animals do not die after flesh is taken from them. Birds are the dominant species on Issen, and the sentient species is known as the NiiVan. Niivan have silvery feathers and are approximately two meters in height, but due to their hollow bones weigh only 38-41 kilos. NiiVan have highly powerful wings, allowing them to reach 70 meters in altitude and 80 kilometers per hour in speed with armor. They are bipedal and have very tactile talons, which have also appeared at their shoulders as "arms." NiiVan wield swords and bows of toxic mercury. They are omnivorous but prefer mushrooms as food over all other things. The do not ferment fruit. NiiVan have slightly higher intelligence than humans. NiiVan are generally peacable but are more than capable of holding their own in a fight; they would be useful as scouts and skirmishers in battle. Dyrem First Institute scientists have developed a complex animal classification system. Exisien are the hostile crocodilians that roam undeveloped areas, as well as the less developed bird species. Nuurten are the wispy, floating creatures in the coldest regions. Contact with Other Regions: Issendrix would be most inclined to communicate with Shiver Star and Hyrule, being similar to both these nations. No exoplanar contact has yet been made, but a brave young scientist named Fel-Kor in his lab in central Dyrem has begun to experiment with portals. He's seen flashes of Link, N, and Kirby. Nin has spoken to the NiiVan, and has taken on aspects of their appearance, such as feathers. If Issendrix opened a trade route, its major exports would be mercury (of course,) technology, and fungi. Its imports would be food and labor. Gallery dyrem.jpg|The port city of Baymor. The Global Trade Market is in the foreground. Dyrem 2.jpg|The largest city on Issendrix, Dyrem. Category:Ftaghn's Pages Category:Locations Category:Original Characters